


Friends bein friends - chatfic

by Enderperson



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is Very Gay by the way, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderperson/pseuds/Enderperson
Summary: I love chatfics.So have one of my own design.It's probs bad but that's ok.It kind of follows the story but also will just be them fuckin around.Will add characters in the tags as I write them in.





	1. gay

\- 4/23 Saturday 8:34 PM -

Panther: that fucking shadow at the stairs was.....disgusting..i'm going to have nightmares forever..

Joker: Me too.

Joker: In fact, I've decided I'm not attracted to dicks anymore.

Skull: "anymore"...dude u sayin ur gay???

Joker: Ryuji I'm bi.

Joker: But yeah, I WAS hella gay.

Panther: i can't say i'm surprised, but nice to know.

Joker: Stfu Ann it's painfully obvious you have the hots for your best friend.

Skull: WAIT WHAT

Panther: NO IT'S NOT

Joker: SO YOU ADMIT IT.

Panther: ....

Panther: yeah lol

Skull: i can't...believe this...y'all gay as fuck an i never knew???!!!!

Joker: We can't be at fault for your inability to see the obvious.

Skull: w h a t

Panther: first off akira it's honestly hard to tell what ur thinking at any given moment ok 

Panther: and second ryuji he basically said it's not our fault ur a dumbass

Panther: and i agree 

Skull: this is bullying 

Joker: It's not bullying if it's stating facts.

Skull: ...

Panther: rekt

Skull: i'm LEAVING

Joker: Bye :)

Panther: before i go too i wanna know if we're sending the calling card tomorrow or not

Joker: Can't. I have to work.

Panther: rip ok

\- 4/24 Sunday 5:57 PM -

Joker: Guys I was at work and this hot guy winked at me. I almost died right then and there.

Skull: i thought u said u weren't gay anymore

Joker: I'm gay again.

Skull: well what the fuck

Skull: stick to ur guns

Joker: Do you think if I meet him outside of work he'd let me suck his dick??

Skull: DUDE

Skull: W H Y

Panther: probs not 

Joker: Damn.

Skull: why do i feel like im the only normal one here??

Joker: Morgana just fell off the bed laughing at that.

Panther: i almost fell off my bed laughing at that

Joker: Is this a trend? Should I throw myself off the bed to fit in?

Panther: yes

Joker: Okay.

Skull: so is every day bully ryuji day bcuz i feel thats becoming a trend

Joker: Absolutely.

Panther: yes

Joker: Morgana also says yes.

Skull: wpjocbjwevw

Skull: the cat doesnt count >:(

Joker: He's highly offended.

Skull: y cant it be bully ann averyday

Skull: or bully akira everyday

Joker: Every day is also bully Akira day. 

Joker: Have you seen me?

Skull: u got me there

Panther: if u try to bully me i'll punch u in the dick

Joker: Kinky ;)

Panther: ....

Panther: ok yeah every day is bully akira day

Joker: ;(

Skull: stop

Joker: ;;;;;(((((

Skull: what did i expect??

Joker: Honestly I have no idea.

Panther: anyway gays bye i gotta go do homework

Joker: owo What's this???

Joker: Ann being a diligent student?

Panther: fuck off i can't fail ok

Joker: Godspeed my good woman. 

Skull: gud luck bro

Panther: u guys should do ur homework too tbh

Skull: me??

Skull: do homework???

Skull: bitch w heRe

Panther: tru

Joker: I, like the great student I am, already did my homework.

Joker: But also, don't tell me how to live my life.

Panther: i can't argue with that


	2. crushes and akira is p i s s e d

\- 5/6 Friday 4:12 PM -

Joker: I'm still shooketh about the fact that Mishima made the phan-site.

Skull: same

Skull: i mean thinkin about it it kinda makes sense cause he's good with computers n all

Skull: but he definitely wasnt the first person to come to mind

Panther: i know right

Joker: He's so fucking cute.

Skull: ....

Panther: ....

Skull: someones got a cruuush~

Joker: Ew. Crushes are for lowlifes.

Joker: I'm just telling it like it is.

Joker: Stating the obvious.

Joker: Being truthful.

Panther: akira's got a crush on on mishima txt it

Skull: txtn it

Panther: maybe if that rumor got out people wouldnt be so mean to akira

Panther: cause it's kind of cute actually

Joker: If I hear a rumor about me having a crush on Mishima, which I don't by the way, I'm going to make both your lives miserable :)

Skull: understandable hav a nice day

Panther: okay i just got a serious chill

Panther: my lips are sealed

Joker: I'm glad we could all come to an agreement.

Joker: Anyways speaking of crushes ;o

Panther: she's doing fine 

Skull: thats good !!

Joker: Yes, I'm glad. Hopefully she gets out of the hospital soon.

Panther: it'll still probably be a while, but she's doin a lot better and she's got her family and me when she needs us

Joker: I would offer help but I suppose that would be weird.

Skull: same

Panther: it's fine guys!!

Panther: she'll be happy you guys were thinking of her though !

Joker: (:

Skull: damn this got mushy real quick

Skull: don't get me wrong ! i'm seriously happy she's doin okay !!

Panther: nah i understand lets change the subject

Joker: Morgana says we should all be studying.

Skull: ill study when i'm ded >:ccc

Panther: it's still pretty early there's enough time for studying

Joker: True. Also, Ryuji's not allowed to complain when he fails.

Skull: "when"

Skull: actually i cant say anythin u rite

Panther: we should all get together for a study group

Skull: oh! hell yeah like at a diner or somethin!!

Joker: I'd be down for that.

\- 5/7 Saturday 7:23 PM - 

Joker: I'm still unbelievably pissed.

Skull: about the class prez showin up??

Joker: ""I don't mean to offend-" BITCH CATCH THESE HANDS

Panther: right??

Panther: she needs to get off her high horse

Skull: seriously

Joker: OEIWOFJLWEJW

Panther: holy shit akira calm down

Skull: dude it's cool she won't figure anythin out

Skull: chill

Joker: Chill isn't in my vocabulary. Suck my dick.

Skull: no

Panther: this is kind of weird u'd think it'd be the other way around

Skull: huh?

Panther: i mean with u being the angry one, ryuji

Panther: akira is usually p calm

Skull: O H yeah that's true

Joker: I'm sorry. But. FUCK. It pisses me off, because I know she's not going to leave it alone.

Joker: She said something like someone was forcing her to look into it.

Joker: Meaning she'll be back.

Skull: oh fuuuck i didn't think of it like thaaat damn it

Panther: i was ignoring it hoping maybe she would leave it be

Joker: Well. Anyways, lets just not think about that anymore.

Joker: Save us all a headache.

Joker: Actually I gotta go anyways, Morgana's yelling at me about something.

Skull: have fun

Panther: see ya !


	3. """art ho"""

\- 5/14 Saturday 9:45 AM -

Joker: So anyways guys when that art dudes hair fell in his face, after Ryuiji and I stepped in front of Ann, I just about orgasmed.

Skull: DUDE WHAT THE FUCK

Skull: also thats gay

Panther: why did u make me read that with my own two eyes this early in the morning???

Joker: I'm jealous. I would gladly be his model :((((

Skull: too bad for u he's obviously not into guys

Panther: look on the bright side, if we look into madarame u'll see him again

Joker: I F

Joker: Okay yeah, we all have to agree.

Skull: i mean we ain't really got any other leads

Panther: this is probably the biggest one we'll get for a while 

Joker: >:3c

Skull: akira do me a favor and never type that again

Joker: > : 3 c

Panther: the gay has been unleashed and now we're doomed

Joker: The gay has /been/ unleashed excuse me.

Skull: i dunno were u really always this gay???

Joker: Just last monthI was talking about sucking some dudes dick how much gayer can I get??

Joker: Actually.

Joker: I can and will get gayer so nevermind. 

Skull: damn ok

Skull: teacher gotta blast!!!

\- 5/16 Monday 10:07 PM -

Panther: akira don't fuckin say it

Joker: I have no idea what you're referring to :)

Skull: i dont either what r u on about ann???

Panther: JUST DON'T SAY IT

Panther: PLEASE

Joker: But Ann.

Joker: How can I, a gigantic gay, not say anything?

Skull: o

Skull: wait yeah pls just dont also i thought u were bi but u keep sayin ur gay

Joker: Does that confuse you.

Skull: Y E S

Panther: he likes boys AND girls but prefers boys

Skull: o

Joker: Anyways.

Panther: n O

Joker: WHEN ART HO GLARED AT RYUJI, AND I, I ALMOST DIED 

Panther: ok that wasn't as bad as i thought

Joker: I want to suck his dick so bad.

Panther: A K I R A

Skull: "art ho"

Joker: (:

Panther: he has a name..

Joker: When Yusuke glared at Ryuji, and I, I almost died. I want to suck his dick so bad.

Panther: WDHIFIWHOEHK

Skull: this is too much gay 

Panther: i tried to stop him

Joker: Nothing can stop me! >:3c

\- 5/17 Tuesday 6:45 PM -

Skull: so akira

Skull: u gonna try for it

Joker: Try for what??

Skull: art boy isn't attracted to girls apparently ;)

Panther: technically he said he wasn't attracted to me but

Panther: I'M NOT BEING HIS NUDE MODEL NOPE NO WAY

Joker: Rip Ann.

Joker: We will always remember you.

Skull: we could try to see if hed want gay boi over there to be his nude model

Joker: For Ann's dignity I would gladly put myself on the line.

Skull: dont even pretend we all kno u want the guy

Panther: we're just going to investigate the palace right??

Panther: so neither of us need to model

Joker: That is the plan.

Skull: i can feel our leaders disappointment from here

Panther: i'm just saying.....modeling in clothes is fine...not nude...no way..

Skull: i mean it is a bit much for people who have just met

Panther: it'd be a BIT much even if we had known each other for years!!!!

Joker: Eh. Artists have nude models all the time. He's probably used to it.

Panther: that doesn't help!!

Joker: I just meant that to him, it's not a big deal.

Joker: The big deal is, /you're/ uncomfortable with it. And he basically blackmailed you into doing it. That's not cool.

Skull: its not cool at ALL but don't worry ann well deal with this so u don't have too!!

Joker: Yup!

Panther: wow guys

Panther: sometimes i forget how supportive you both are

Joker: What are friends for?

Skull: yeah!!

Panther: stop i'm gunna cry !!

Skull: goood cry or bad cry?

Joker: We can have a cry session. 

Panther: good cry, and no thanks that would be kind of weird

Joker: Damn, and I started planning it and everything.

Skull: i feel like akira cries with a straight face

Panther: same

Joker: What the fuck.

Joker: Actually probably, I dunno I don't stare in the mirror when I cry.

Panther: ok but akira the only time you don't have an emotionless face is when we're in a palace, or mementos

Skull: u got this hot smirk

Joker: Hot? ;)

Skull: listen

Skull: im not gay but its hot

Panther: honestly i'm full on lesbian and it's pretty hot

Joker: I don't know how to take this information. 

Joker: I think my ego improved.

Skull: ur welcome?

Panther: omL bye i'm leaving

Joker: Wait no, continue on about how hot my smirk is!!!

Panther: B y E

Joker: So Ryuji ;)

Skull: gotta blast dude 

Joker: FINE BE LIKE THAT


	4. the fox furry finally joins the chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so i know in-game yusuke doesn't actually join in chats until AFTER madarame's palace but realistically wouldn't he join as soon as possible so ann doesn't have to be the go between????  
> the answer is yes

-5/19 Thursday 8:16 PM -

Panther: say it

Skull: we all kno u want 2 might as well get it out now

Joker: Guys.

Joker: I almost creamed my pants so many times today.

Panther: thank u for sharing

Joker: No problem.

Skull: anyways

Panther: it's kinda cool that we have another member

Skull: i guess

Panther: when should we add him to the chat??

Joker: I was thinking about telling him about it when we meet up again to go to the palace.

Skull: sounds like a plan then

Panther: alright!!

Skull: when is the next time we're gunna go btw?

Joker: In two days.

Joker: I have to work tomorrow.

Panther: sounds good, i'll let yusuke know

Joker: Yes, please let the furry know.

Skull: fuRRY

Panther: no

Joker: We have two furries in our group now o:

Panther: NO

Skull: technically three

Joker: YOU RIGHT

Joker: Morgana slapped me and wants me to let you know that you're next Ryuji. 

Skull: bring it >:(

Panther: ok i'm done bye

Joker: Why do I always end up making you guys leave :c

Panther: BECAUSE YOU SAY SHIT LIKE THAT

Skull: tru

Joker: Understandable. 

Joker: I'd leave too if I could. But alas I am cursed to be stuck in my own head until the day I die.

Skull: ok that was dark 

\- 5/20 Friday 11:20 PM -

Joker: I'm done with life.

Joker: Please end me now.

Panther: what happened??

Skull: u ok dude??

Joker: So after work Mishima wanted to hang out right? He said it was important. So I go even though I'm exhausted.

Panther: ok?

Joker: IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A DOUBLE DATE.

Joker: I'm so glad the girls ditched us. 

Skull: LMAO

Panther: holy shit are u serious

Joker: Dead fucking serious.

Joker: I wasn't even going to be dating him in this scenario, so what's the fucking point.

Skull: poor akira

Skull: everyone hes gay for doesn't like him bac

Joker: Y e t.

Panther: u keep thinking that 

Joker: Fight me Ann.

Panther: ok

Skull: whered he even meet these girls?

Joker: On the Phan-site.

Panther: ooof course..

Skull: pffftt

\- 5/21 Saturday 7:11 PM -

Panther: ok i'm about to add yusuke 

Skull: k

Joker: Aight.

~Panther has added Kitagawa Yusuke to the Chat~  
~Joker has changed Kitagawa Yusuke's name to Fox Furry~

Skull: L O L

Fox Furry: Should I ask?

~Panther has changed Fox Furry's name to Fox~

Panther: bad akira >:c

Joker: I couldn't help myself.

Fox: I can assure you I am not a furry.

Skull: do u even know what a furry is??

Fox: I'm an art student, of course I know what a furry is.

Joker: It's okay, you can tell us. The phantom thieves are non-judgmental. 

Joker: I mean you've seen Ann in the palace. She's a cat furry.

Panther: I AM N O T

Skull: thats wat u keep saying but

Fox: So. This is how you all are when you're comfortable.

Skull: pretty much

Panther: sadly..

Joker: Welcome to the family. You're not allowed to leave.

Fox: Thank you..I think?

Panther: don't mind him

Fox: Well. As I am quite exhausted I will retire for the night. 

Fox: Goodnight everyone.

Joker: Goodnight~

Panther: night!!

Skull: akira ur gay is showing

Joker: You're just jealous I've never used a tilde towards you >:cc

Skull: mayb i am >:((((

Joker: Get over it >:cccc

Skull: No >:((

Joker: Too bad you don't deserve a tilde >:C

Skull: y not :(

Joker: Because you're a meany.

Skull: is this becuz i make fun of ur gayness

Joker: No.

Joker: Maybe.

Skull: ok im sorry ur too gay for anybody to handle

Joker: I accept your apology~

Skull: g a s p

Joker: Happy now.

Skull: yes :)


	5. Thot? Thot.

\- 5/28 Saturday 2:47 AM -

Joker: Guys what if Morgana had a phone he could use even in full on cat form??

Joker: How weird would that be on the scale of 1 to 10??

Panther: IT'S ALMOST 3 IN THE MORNING WTF

Skull: dude what did u take??

Fox: Nine.

Joker: Thank you, Yusuke.

Fox: You're very welcome. Now, may I ask why this is an issue?

Joker: I had a dream about it.

Panther: guys just go to sleep we have school tomorrow

Skull: that sounds like a nightmare tbh

Skull: also it would be 10/10

Joker: I mean, really, the only thing that would change is he'd be in the chat too.

Skull: like i said

Fox: I don't think it would be that bad?

Skull: listen

Panther: it would only be fair tho

Skull: thought u were going to sleep

Panther: ugh i'm awake-ish now

Fox: Do you not like Morgana, Ryuji?

Skull: its not like that man

Skull: he just gets on my nerves always talkin to me like i'm stupid

Panther: he does single out ryuji a lot

Fox: Since he is, technically, a cat just flick him in the nose.

Joker: Please don't I would never hear the end of it.

Skull: >:3c

Panther: he's not a cat and ryuji don't, why dont u just tell him how u feel if it bothers u so much??

Joker: Do not use my emoticon without my permission, THOT.

Fox: Thot?

Skull: as if he'd listen

Skull: >:3c

Joker: Fight me IRL Ryuji. 

Skull: ill 360 no scope u dude dont even try

Joker: Is this a challenge?

Skull: abso-fuckin-lutely

Joker: Meet me at the arcade after school.

Panther: rip ryuji

Skull: thanks for the confidence boost ann

Panther: no problem~!!

\- 6/4 Saturday 4:12 PM -

Joker: Ryuji why the fuck would you do this to me.

Skull: dude c'mon itll be fun

Skull: and mishima wants ta go ;o

Panther: do i even want to know??

Joker: No.

Panther: ok

Fox: What's happening?

Skull: nothing

Joker: I've never wanted to die as much as I do right now.

Skull: ur overreacting 

Joker: Suck a dick.

Skull: no

Panther: guys...

Panther: chill

Fox: Seeing as you both won't tell us what the problem is, we can't help. 

Fox: So please refrain from complaining about it in the chat.

Joker: As the leader I'm allowed to complain whenever, and wherever I want.

Skull: damn..pullin out the leader card

Fox: I suppose I can't argue that.

\- 6/6 Monday 3:33 PM -

Joker: I told you she'd be back.

Skull: who??

Joker: The class president.

Panther: did she corner you??

Joker: No. She's taken to following me around.

Fox: Did you confront her?

Fox: Wait why is she following you anyways??

Panther: a while back she questioned us about kamoshida 

Skull: dude i hope she doesn't start following all of us

Joker: No, I didn't confront her.

Joker: I wanted to, but I feel like that would look bad on my part.

Fox: Why would it look bad?

Panther: oooh, cause of the rumors 

Panther: i guess you'll just have to ignore her

Joker: INHALES

Joker: What did I do to deserve this.

Fox: I'm sorry, I am at a loss. Why are there rumors about Akira?

Skull: dudes got a criminal record

Fox: Oh.

Joker: It was a misunderstanding okay. 

Skull: OH yeah i didn't mean like, 

Skull: shit

Joker: It's fine.

Panther: tbh we all are pretty much outcasts so

Fox: True. I will withhold judgement until you feel you can tell me about it Akira.

Skull: why cant everyone be as understanding as that

Panther: not that i agree with them, because obviously i don't, but you can't blame people for what they don't know

Skull: but they could TRY

Panther: yeah

Panther: wait akira u good??

Skull: bro ?

Joker: I'm sorry, I had to take a moment. Thanks Yusuke. 

Panther: o h

Fox: You're welcome.

Joker: NOT LIKE THAT

Panther: u sure about that ;)

Joker: B Y E

Panther: and how the tables turn


	6. who hurt akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's kind of short sorry

\- 6/8 Wednesday 9:39 PM -

Joker: I almost threw hands today.

Skull: with??????

Joker: I don't know, some assholes Mishima went to middle school with.

Panther: oo what happened?? o:

Joker: He wanted to hang out, plus had important stuff to tell me, so we went to the diner. And these shit stains walked up and started being rude to Mishima.

Joker: They were lucky we were in a diner. If we had been on the street I'd have punched him.

Fox: Wouldn't that not be a good idea.

Skull: yeah dude you could get in serious trouble

Panther: wow

Joker: I know.

Panther: cheer up, remember we go to the tv studio tomorrow!!

Joker: Oh yeah.

Skull: did u forget

Joker: n O

Panther: y eS

Joker: m aybE

\- 6/10 Friday 6:58 PM -

Joker: In any other circumstance I would never touch detective boi with a 10 foot pole.

Joker: But, just once, I would suck that beautiful motherfuckers dick.

Panther: ok first of all he's ugly as fuck

Skull: yeah

Panther: second of all disgusting

Fox: Oh my.

Skull: yknow akira u always say ull suck other guys dick but not that u want them to suck urs

Joker: It's a strategic play.

Skull: a wat

Panther: i don't follow

Fox: How...so?

Joker: They can't use it against me if I suck their dick. Then they'd have to admit I made them cum ;)

Joker: Also it gives me a strong sense of accomplishment.

Panther: akira who hurt u

Fox: That oddly makes sense, yet is quite sad at the same time.

Skull: im sorry i asked

Joker: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	7. ryuji is offenDED

\- 6/16 Thursday 5:41 PM -

Joker: The class president is book smart. But certainly NOT street smart.

Skull: what happened

Joker: I went to look in the alley by the arcade, and she just showed up. Then one of those shady guys asks about the job.

Joker: And she....It was so bad.

Panther: did you get any good info??

Joker: No because she scared him away >:u

Joker: Her acting, if it was even acting which I HIGHLY doubt, was leagues worse than Ann's.

Fox: That sounds impossible.

Panther: HEY!!!!

Skull: tbh i wouldnt really expect any different

Panther: same, she's a teachers pet through and though

Fox: She can't be.

Fox: Otherwise she would have turned us in immediately, without letting us know.

Joker: That's true.

Panther: ....i guess

Skull: oo maybe prez is gettin tired of adults steppin all over her :p

Joker: If so, she has a great way to show it. Forcing us to go after a guy even the police haven't gotten near.

Joker: She's fucking us so hard and there's nothing we can do about it.

Skull: PLS dont put it that way dude

Panther: whiebjdnkdpqowjedi

Panther: w h y

Joker: I only speak the truth :)

\- 6/17 Friday 11: 21 PM -

Fox: Akira, I have a question.

Joker: Yo, what's up?

Fox: From what I observed you had quite the attraction to me. But since I joined the chat you haven't said anything..as vulgar.

Fox: Did becoming friends stop that?

Fox: Oh, but don't take this the wrong way. I'm just curious.

Joker: Way to put a guy on the spoT.

Joker: I stopped because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

Joker: If I'm being honest, which you have no way to prove ;0 , I think dirty thoughts about almost every guy I meet.

Joker: So yes, and no?

Fox: I see.

Fox: Thank you for being honest.

Skull: wait dude does that mean uve thought dirty about me?????

Joker: That's disgusting.

Panther: R E K T

Panther: do you need some water for that absolute 3rd degree burn!?!?!

Skull: IM OFFENDED

Joker: Ryuji...are you saying you wanted me to want to suck your dick??

Skull: wait no thats gay

Joker: THEN WHY ARE YOU OFFENDED

Skull: i feel left out

Panther: he doesn't think dirty about me, so ur not left out??

Skull: i meant, like all our guy friends hes said somethin about

Fox: This is confusing. Ryuji you're basically saying you want Akira to think that. Yet you continue to deny it.

Joker: Ryuji I wanna suck your dick.

Joker: Meet me at my place tomorrow night ;)

Skull: no

Joker: I can't believe you've done this to me.

Panther: lowkey ryuji's like bi or some shit

Fox: Please use safe practices. 

Joker: Oh we will ;0

Skull: IM NOT GOIN THATS NOT HAPPENING

Skull: IM LEAVING

Joker: He'll be back.

Panther: do they always come back?

Joker: No.

Panther: rip

Joker: So, Ann ;0

Panther: oml

Panther: what?

Joker: How's Shiho??

Panther: she's fine :)

Fox: Who is Shiho?

Joker: When are you going to ask her oouut~??

Joker: Ann's best friend and cRUSH.

Panther: about that

Panther: probs neveR

Joker: Do it.

Fox: I see.

Joker: He's distraught. 

Fox: I am not?

Joker: Anyways. Ann. Why the fuck noT?!

Panther: i'm nervouS

Panther: why don't you confess to some of your crushes?! >:(

Joker: Hey Yusuke, I wanna suck your dick big time.

Panther: this doesn't count

Fox: I would say that it does.

Joker: Two against one. Do it.

Panther: it doesn't because he already knew that !!

Panther: tell mishima 

Joker: NO

Joker: HE'S TOO SOFT FOR THAT

Joker: Also he's like, on this manly streak and I don't think it'd hit him well.

Joker: Also, also, I don't have crushes remember.

Panther: suure

Joker: I'm above petty crushes >:(((

Panther: whatever helps you sleep at night

Panther: actually i was thinking about maybe doing it after this whole mafia shit is done with...

Fox: That seems like a smart choice.

Joker: Then why the FUCK were you against it so MUCH.

Panther: IT'S EMBARRASSING 

Joker: Fight me.

Panther: i will


	8. Queen joins the chat

\- 6/18 Saturday 6:13 PM -

Joker: >:3c

Panther: what

Skull: i already dont like where this convo is going

Joker: Yusuke is hot as FUCK when he's deep in concentration.

Panther: o

Skull: what were you guys doin??

Panther: O

Fox: Akira was kindly helping me out of my art "slump".

Panther: and how was he doing that ;)

Joker: We went to Mementos.

Panther: damn

Panther: i was hoping to fluster both of you

Joker: Impossible >:3c

Fox: I admit you'll have to try harder than that.

Panther: next time i will

Joker: Ann, are you insinuating war?

Joker: Because we all know I would win.

Skull: yup

Fox: Yeah.

Panther: tru

\- 6/20 Monday 9:54 PM -

Joker: I'm going to get this off my chest right now.

Joker: When Makoto's persona came out was hot as shit.

Panther: honesTLY

Skull: yeeeeAH

Fox: I suppose.

Queen: Was it? I, um. I don't know how to respond to this.

Joker: Sorry.

Queen: No it's fine.

Panther: my little lesbian heart could barely take it

Joker: I would say my gay heart could barely take it. But what heart?

Fox: Akira I think you have the biggest heart out of all of us, actually.

Joker: Don't ruin my moment.

Fox: As you wish.

Queen: So. Is all that you guys talk about here...your sexuality? 

Skull: mostly akiras but pretty much

Joker: I have a lot of love to give.

Queen: I don't think what you have said in previous chats is "love" but alright.

Panther: first non phantom thieves chat and she's already roasting akira

Panther: pls do this more 

Joker: Looks into the distance

Queen: Honestly, I didn't expect this from Akira.

Skull: none of us did

Fox: As I was told when I first joined, you do get used to it quite quick. 

Queen: We'll see.

Skull: u do 

Panther: trust us you learn to expect it

Queen: If you say so.

Joker: I see I'll have to step up my game.

Panther: NO

Joker: It's too late Ann, I've already accepted the challenge.

Panther: there WASN'T A CHALLENGE

Joker: There very much was.

Panther: end me

Queen: I'm still exhausted from earlier so I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone.

Fox: Sleep well.

Skull: night dude

\- 6/23 Thursday 7:21 PM -

Joker: Guys, I think Yusuke basically just asked me on a date.

Queen: Congratulations. 

Skull: damn dude

Skull: finally

Panther: u "think"??

Joker: Yeah. 

Joker: I think.

Queen: Wait. You do realize he can see this, correct?

Panther: o i get it now 

Joker: (;

Skull: ?

Panther: put it in the chat so he'd have to verify it

Skull: W O W MAN

Joker: What am I supposed to do?? Dm him asking??

Queen: Yes?

Joker: No, lmao. 

Fox: My intention was not a date. But, if you would like it to be one, I see no reason to decline.

Joker: ISIJSIEKE

Panther: sometimes i forget how sad akira really is

Skull: me 2

Joker: Excuse me?

Joker: Also, Yusuke if you don't want it to be it's fine. I don't want you to feel forced because my pussy ass couldn't message you privately about it.

Fox: Actually, I think it would be nice. I've never been on a date before and I believe, since it would be with you, it would be fun.

Joker: Then it's a date ;0

Panther: awe, my heart


	9. emotions should perish

\- 6/30 Thursday 9:38 PM -

Joker: I almost cried today.

Joker: Like, full on balling my eyes out.

Skull: cause of what happened with mishima??

Joker: Y E S ;;;;

Queen: Are you very close to him?

Queen: Though, you must be, his shadow did wish to talk to you alone.

Joker: Yeah, that's when I was about to cry. Lol.

Fox: I'm sure we can help him. Do not worry Akira.

Panther: mhm! even if we end up having to change his heart

Joker: BUT I DON'T WANT TO, THAT'S THE PROBLEM.

Joker: He's not a bad guy.

Joker: Ew. Emotions. I'm just going to go.

Skull: i was tryin to say that, but stay safe dude, i'm sure what we did helped

Fox: This seems to have affected Akira more than we thought.

Panther: ;;;i feel bad now

Queen: It's not your fault Ann, there's nothing for you to feel bad about.

Fox: Makoto is correct. None of us were aware this would affect Akira so much.

Skull: i mean there was that one time when the dude was like inches away from beating the shit out of mishima's bully . . .

Fox: True. But at the same time that's not a notion as to how much he obviously cares about this Mishima. I'm sure Akira would fight anyone trying to bully any of us.

Panther: yusuke's right

Panther: from what i've seen akira doesn't give a shit about what people say about him, but as soon as he hears something about any of us...i don't know how to explain it he doesn't really /look/ any different but he has like a different aura 

Queen: His eyes get steely. 

Fox: Do they?

Queen: Sometimes it's hard to tell, because of his glasses. I've been on the receiving end of them a few times, though.

Panther: huh

Skull: ok ok y'all got me, there was no way of knowin

Skull: but that doesn't solve the fact that the guys upset and that we should do somethin

Panther: but what can we do??

Queen: I think we should let Akira figure this out on his own.

Skull: idk and dude the fuck?!

Queen: Besides showing him we're here for him I don't think there is much we CAN do?

Skull: yusuke do somethin youre like basically dating the guy

Panther: really, ryuji..

Fox: We have a date scheduled. We haven't actually gone on it yet. So, technically, we are not dating.

Fox: That aside I wish there was something I could do.

Fox: But like Makoto said, as it stands I don't know if there is anything we can do. Right now.

Skull: UGH

Skull: i haTE NOT BEIN ABLE TO DO ANYTHING

\- 7/3 Sunday 10:09 PM -

Joker: Who's up? 

Fox: Is something the matter?

Skull: im up

Joker: Nah. And Ryuji tmi.

Skull: OWFHVD

Skull: THATS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND U KNOW IT

Joker: Do I, though? :3c

Skull: UR THE ONE WHO ASKED WHOS UP

Joker: Listen.

Fox: Does this mean you're feeling better Akira?

Joker: Maaybe.

Fox: I will take that as a yes.

Skull: did somethin happen??

Joker: Nosy fucker, aren't you?

Skull: so YES

Joker: I had a chat with Mishima.

Fox: So he will not be a problem?

Joker: Ouch.

Joker: No. He's going to make the phan-site a place where people can be comfortable sharing their problems. Instead of making it about getting us famous.

Fox: That's good to hear.

Skull: awesome

Skull: thats what it was for originally right

Joker: Yes.

Joker: OHTISH

Joker: Morgana woke up GOTTA BLAST


	10. texting at the table is rude

\- 7/10 Sunday 6:20 PM -

Panther: i can't believe i'm saying this but gay boy i know you wanna say something

Joker: Who is this gay boy you speak of?

Panther: YOU

Queen: Guys...we're literally sitting at a table together.

Panther: yeah and i know akira wants to say something i saw that tiny ass smirk

Joker: No idea what you're talking about.

Panther: AND he won't say it out loud

Panther: or maybe he will but i also wanted to test out if he makes facial expressions when texting ^^;

Joker: I think Ann's finally lost it.

Panther: >:((

Joker: (:

Queen: Sigh.

Queen: Akira just say whatever it is so we can go back to studying. 

Joker: LET ME FEAST ON THAT DICK

Skull: really

Skull: right in front of my salad??

Panther: not even a twitch

Panther: how do you do it

Joker: Practice.

Queen: I think you broke Yusuke..

Joker: Oops.

\- 7/23 Saturday 8:21 PM -

Fox: I hope one person in particular is on their best behavior. I'll refrain from saying who though.

Skull: ...you better not be talking about me!

Joker: I'll restrain myself from embarrassing all of you.

Skull: thanks dude

Panther: yeah we don't need you breaking anyone again

Joker: I didn't mean to :(

Queen: Since Ann was the one pressuring Akira to say what he was thinking, knowing the things he thinks, it was her fault.

Panther: WH

Skull: yeah ann >:(((

Joker: I'm highly susceptible to peer pressure you know that :((((((

Panther: BULLSHIT

Panther: AND MAKOTO YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID HE MIGHT AS WELL SAY IT 

Queen: But you brought it up in the first place.

Skull: you might as well give up dude she has you beat

Panther: ugh fine

\- 8/4 Thursday 11:34 AM -

Joker: Mishima winked at me and let me tell you my depression is watered. My crops are clear. My skin is cured.

Queen: That doesn't make any sense?

Panther: you said it all wrong

Joker: I'm PRETTY sure that's right.

Skull: i cant believe ur texting WHILE sitting next to us wtf dude

Queen: Us?

Joker: Ryuji was there.

Joker: It was an experience.

Skull: now ur talkin like youre not still with us

Joker: Am I ever really "with" anything?

Skull: stop right there

Joker: But Ryuji. Now I'm having a crisis. Can't you see?

Skull: i see us texting when were literally next to each other 

Fox: That is quite rude if you're with somebody else as well.

Joker: Okay bye.

Panther: he's already whipped

Joker: You know it ;)

Panther: S T O P

Fox: Whipped?

Panther: NO FORGET IT


	11. beep boop

\- 8/7 Sunday 2:28 PM -

Joker: Looks into the distance with a dead stare.

Panther: what ??

Joker: Some girl thought I was dating Makoto today.

Joker: ME.

Queen: You can't really blame her..I suppose it probably did seem like that.

Panther: you didn't act like this when that doctor lady thought we were dating

Queen: Doctor lady?

Joker: That's because she knows me and believes what I say. 

Joker: Some random girl from our school will not, however. If anything she'll spread rumors abouT IT.

Panther: apparently she's where akira gets our medicine for the metaverse 

Panther: and true, but when did rumors bother you??

Queen: But also, Akira, I don't think anyone in school knows about your affinity towards males.

Joker: I'm going to bring Yusuke to the front gate and make out with him in front of everyone.

Fox: You most certainly will not.

Joker: I'm going to make out with a picture of Yusuke in front of everyone.

Fox: No.

Panther: i volunteer ryuji

Joker: I'm going to pretend to make out with Ryuji in front of everyone.

Skull: HELL N O

Joker: I said pretend :c

Skull: dont care

Fox: How does one pretend to make out with someone else?

Joker: It's actually pretty easy.

Queen: Wouldn't it be obvious it was fake?

Joker: Not if you do it right.

Panther: so you've done it before???? ;0

Joker: Yeah.

Panther: oh shit wait really?!

Joker: Yyes?

Skull: when??

Joker: I know my rights.

Queen: So you won't tell us.

Joker: Zipper sounds.

Skull: cmon man it cant be that bad

Joker: I must remain elusive.

Fox: But why? We're your friends, are we not?

Joker: That doesn't mean I GOTTA TELL YOU WHY I'VE PRETENDED TO MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE

Queen: Yet, you should.

Panther: yeah

Skull: just spit it out

Joker: I'm being ganged up on.

Skull: dude

Joker: FINE!

Joker: I was with a friend someplace we shouldn't have been and got caught by a guard so we pretended to be lovers looking for a quiet place.

Queen: Where were you?!

Joker: It's not important.

Panther: L M A O

Panther: nice

Skull: holy shit

\- 8/10 Wednesday 11:32 PM -

Joker: Guess who just got a job at a bar???

Skull: is it that same bar we met the reporter at?

Joker: Yup!

Panther: how many jobs do you n e e d 

Joker: All of them.

Fox: Please be careful out there at night.

Fox: I'm assuming it is a night job, yes?

Queen: That's now two students I know working in Shinjuku..

Joker: I'm always careful.

Skull: yeah o k

Joker: Hey, I could only dream two guys would take me away.

Skull: WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT

Panther: WHAT

Panther: WHEN DID T HI SHAPPEN

Joker: A month ago? A few months ago? I don't remember.

Skull: im trying to repress the memories thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to say that i appreciate the comments, kudos and bookmarks on this !!  
> i wasn't really expecting anything to be honest, it's just something to write for fun  
> but thank you !!


	12. in which everyone forgets akira is gay as fuck, also oracle joins the chat

\- 8/28 Sunday 6:12 PM -

Joker: I thought I should let you guys know that Leblanc has become Aketchi's "Go to cafe" now.

Skull: ew why

Skull: he showed up??

Panther: did he cause any problems?

Joker: No, but now I FEEL BAD for dissing him.

Fox: And here we see Akira's heart. As big as ever.

Queen: What did he say.

Joker: Boy's got a tagic backstory.

Oracle: His mom died and he's been living alone.

Joker: Damn, just go right out and say it.

Panther: oh..

Queen: That's..not what I was expecting.

Skull: oh wha wha like thats any different than some of us

Fox: I would have put it in a different, more elegant, way. But I agree.

Joker: Do you think he'd let me hug him.

Panther: no

Joker: All my hopes and dreams have been shattered.

Queen: Maybe if you ask him nicely?

Joker: You're right Makoto. I can't just give up so easily!!

Oracle: I want to be there when you do it. He's mean, and I don't really like him but I want to see how he reacts.

Skull: can we all be there???

Panther: yeah!!

Joker: You'll probably already be there anyway, Futaba. But if not I'll text you.

Joker: And no.

Skull: way to be a stick in the mud

Joker: He won't agree if you're all there :c

Skull: i hate when ur right

\- 8/29 Monday 12:37 PM -

Joker: Guys I'm sorry I've never told you.

Joker: But I've been in a secret relationship with Ohya this whole time.

Panther: who the fuck

Skull: isnt that the reporter lady

Queen: Please tell me you're not being serious.

Queen: Because if you are I'm going to kick you.

Joker: It's been eating away at me. 

Panther: i thought you were into guys

Skull: if thats your type in women...

Oracle: Guys..

Panther: did you know futaba

Skull: WAIT WHAT ABOUT YUSUKE

Oracle: Finally.

Panther: oh

Panther: WAIT YEAH

Fox: I knew the whole time. Obviously.

Joker: Yeah guys, I wouldn't play with someone's heart like that >:cc

Oracle: But we steal people's hearts all the time?

Joker: I didn't mean their cognitive heart.

Oracle: Oh. I see now.

Queen: I don't know to take this..

Panther: same..

Skull: hold on r u just fuckin with us??

Joker: LMAO

Joker: HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE THAT

Fox: I'm almost insulted.

Joker: Me too.

Skull: WHY WOULD U DO THAT

Joker: Because I had to pretend to be dating her earlier and it's hilarious.

Queen: If you'll excuse me I'm going to die now.

Joker: Have fun.

Panther: IT'S BECAUSE I'M TIRED

Joker: Suure.

Skull: honestly i was thinkin it was bullshit until yusuke said something but then i remembered how GAY u r

Joker: That's one reason I messaged him first.

Joker: The main reason was so he didn't end up believing it. 

Fox: I don't think I would have even if I hadn't of known.

Skull: u totally would have believed him dont even lie

Joker: Either way, that's not the kind of prank you play on someone you're kind of dating. 

Joker: On your friends though, go ham ;)

Oracle: I think I've learned something tonight.

Panther: don't take notes on him

Skull: usually dont, this one is actually a good lesson

Joker: I am the greatest teacher ever what are you both on about.

Joker: Morgana just died laughing, so if you'll excuse me I'm going to go cry and eat my feelings.


	13. stefano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's short but i hope you enjoy :^

\- 8/31 Wednesday 3:45 AM -

Skull: i dunno if yusuke is awake or not but i found something amazing i need to tell and show him

Joker: Deets.

Panther: if this is something stupid i'm going to kill you

Joker: Ann, it's almost four in the morning. Of course it's stupid.

Skull: yeah lol

Panther: fair point

Joker: DEETS.

Skull: calm urself i was waitin to see if ur boy is up

Skull: i guess not tho

Fox: I'm awake.

Fox: What is it?

Skull: OK

Skull: so i was playing this new game i got and there's this bad guy that is an artist and i won't go into details cuz its a horror game but like his whole attitude kind of reminded me of fox furry right off the bat but u never see his face bbbasically until his boss fight 

Joker: He looked like Yusuke.

Skull: EIFHGVBHJPQOW YEAH BUT LIKE THE EMO HAIR THING WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF HIS FACE

Panther: WOEFHGBNWPE

Joker: EMO HAIR THING

Skull: oh but he did mostly photography but LIKE

Skull: thats wat it is dude emo 

Fox: What game is this?

Skull: The Evil Within 2

Fox: I will look into this further.

Joker: Same.

Panther: i'm not good night

Skull: (:

Joker: IHFGEJFLWEO HE D O E S

Skull: DID U LOOK IT UP

Joker: YES AND I'M DYING.

Skull: requesting to call fox furry stefano now

Fox: No.

Joker: hm ;0

Fox: Akira. No.

~Joker has changed Fox's name to Stefano~

Joker: I'm sorry what?

Stefano: How do you change it back.

Joker: Idk ;0

Skull: I;ME FHIEFHOD

Stefano: I'm breaking up with you.

Joker: But I love you :c

Stefano: Then change it back.

Skull: akira be STRONG

Joker: Hey, uh, excuse me while I go die. Okay?

Stefano: Please?

Skull: daaammmnn it

Joker: F

~Joker has changed Stefano's name to Fox~

Fox: Thank you.

Joker: You're welcome..

Skull: ur fuckin weak dude

Joker: I KNOW


	14. when in need, a mom friend will surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i live  
> also did i mean for this chapter to be so angsty?? no  
> is it?? yes

\- 9/16 Friday 10:12 PM -

Joker: Anyone else can't sleep??

Queen: Unfortunately. 

Panther: i'm worried for mona :((

Joker: I feel like this is all my fault.

Queen: I think we are all at fault for this. None of use noticed he was feeling so bad. 

Panther: makoto has a point akira we're all to blame, why would it only be your fault??

Joker: Because why wouldn't it be? I'm the leader. He lived with me. I noticed. Of course I noticed.

Joker: He even tried talking to me about it, but then decided not to no matter how much I pushed.

Joker: I should have said something to everyone else.

Queen: Akira. Listen to me. It's okay. I've been thinking back on it for a while, because I feel terrible, and Morgana made it very clear that something was wrong. We all ignored it. 

Panther: now that you say that,,,yeah,,,he did

Joker: Still.

Queen: And we're going to fix it.

Joker: I know.

Queen: So no more blaming yourself.

Joker: I. Alright.

Queen: Everything is going to work out.

Joker: Thanks. I'm going to head to bed now.

Queen: Good plan. Sleep well!

Panther: night!

Panther: makoto you are now the official phantom thieves mother friend u know that right

Queen: What? 

Queen: No!

Queen: I was just trying to help Akira feel better!!

Panther: exactly

Oracle: All in favor of Queenie now being Phantom Mother say aye!!

Panther: AYE

Queen: NO

Oracle: Two against one, it's settled. 

Queen: ,,,,,,,,,,,Fine.

 

\- 9/17 Saturday 1:23 AM -

Joker: Ryuji I didn't get a chance to say this earlier but I'm going to kick your ass :)

Skull: dude listen

Joker: Hm? :)

Skull: it all turned out alright!!!

Joker: That's not the point here. 

Joker: You, me, tomorrow.

Oracle: Hey Akira quick question.

Joker: Yo?

Oracle: Are you still ignoring Mona?

Joker: Only until the end of tomorrow.

Oracle: ):

Skull: u ignore mona but fight me!?

Joker: I can barely fight a cat fairly, also he WAS pretty banged up when we found him.

Panther: isn't ignoring him a little harsh??

Joker: I am. Unbelievably. Pissed. Now that the whole situation is over.

Skull: but fightin me isn't harsh!?!?!?!?

Fox: We all know he won't actually fight you.

Joker: JOKES ON YOU GUYS I'M PUNCHING HIM IN THE DICK WHEN I SEE HIM

Skull: WHY THE D I C K

Joker: Because it hurts a lot. Duh.

Panther: i wanna make a joke about that being kinky but

Panther: none are coming to mind

Joker: >:3c

Oracle: Rip Ryuji.

Panther: rip

Fox: Rest In piece.

Queen: Normally I'd try to stop this, but RIP.

Skull: FUCK U GUYS


	15. proud dad moment

\- 9/22 Thursday 6:34 PM -

Joker: >;3c

Noir: I'm still not sure what that face means;;

Panther: usually it means he's up to something

Noir: Up to something?

Joker: I resent that statement.

Fox: Resent it as much as you want, it's usually true.

Joker: YOU are supposed to have my back.

Fox: I do. 

Joker: wHeRE?!?!

Panther: so what's with the >;3c

Joker: Oh. Well. Do you guys know that famous fortune teller???

Queen: You mean Chihaya Mifune?

Panther: how many people do you know holy fucking shit

Joker: I get around ;0

Joker: But anyways, she thought I was dating Mishima it was hilarious.

Panther: OH?

Fox: You are going to tell us the details, yes?

Noir: Why would she think you two were dating?

Skull: cuz the dudes GAY as fuck

Joker: We were hanging out in the electronic store in Akihabara and apparently Chihaya needed a new TV so we ran into her.

Noir: But if you were hanging out why would she think you were dating?

Skull: do i gotta say it again

Joker: Dude it's not like I was making bedroom eyes and talkin about dick suckin in public JFC

Skull: or were u

Joker: NO

Joker: Not even going into the fact that Mishima would DIE INSTANTLY if I did, let me redirect you to our fox furry.

Panther: plus it's not like akira talks about how gay he is outside of the chat

Skull: shit true

Joker: But. To answer Haru's question it was probably because she sensed that he was a hella fanboy of moi.

Noir: Oh.

Queen: In case you weren't aware, Mishima made the phan-site.

Noir: Wait. Does that mean he knows you are all phantom thieves??

Joker: Yes and no.

Joker: He knows I am. He suspects Ryuji and Ann. Has no idea about the rest.

Noir: How did he find out?

Joker: It's..a long story. He just wants to help though.

Panther: didn't he overhear us??

Joker: IF YOU WANT TO BE SIMPLE. Yeah basically lol.

Noir: Okay!

Fox: I have been wondering about that, but I didn't know if I should bring it up or not.

Queen: As have I, actually. 

Joker: You could have asked??

Fox: To be honest it kept slipping my mind. And then that incident happened, and I thought it would be better to not bring it up.

Joker: O i c

Joker: SO ANYWAYS. How was all of your dayssss???

Fox: So far I have no complaints. I'm almost done with another painting, and I cannot wait to see the finished product.

Joker: I guarantee it's going to be as amazing as all of your works!!

Panther: gay

Panther: i spent the day with shiho!!

Skull: i just played video games most of the day tbh

Joker: You call me gay yet you spent the day wit ur GIRLFRIEND.

Queen: Haru and I studied together most of the day.

Noir: It was fun!

Skull: studying??? fun???? ex CuS E

Fox: So everyone, but Ryuji, had a productive day?

Oracle: Yep!

Skull: UM

Skull: i got through a lot of levels i think it was pretty productive for me

Skull: i mean i looked up s'more stuff but i figured i'd tell y'all next time we all met up damn

Joker: Ryuji. I am so proud of you.

Skull: thanks bro


	16. impatience and high grade trash

\- 9/27 Tuesday 11:27 AM -

Panther: ugh why does this palace feel like it'll never end????

Joker: I've been getting that feeling too.

Fox: As have I. 

Queen: You all do realize we're in school right?

Skull: how could we forget

Skull: but seriously i feel like we're getting close and then BAM there's MORE

Joker: Morgana says we're a l m o s t there though.

Oracle: And he's never wrong about these things!

Panther: that's true but still i thought we'd at least have found the treasure by now

Noir: If Mona says we're close then I believe there won't be much left!

Joker: It's not that I don't believe him, because Ann is right he has a sense for this stuff, but uuuuuuhhhhh boy's been sayin we're close for a while.

Joker: This building is huge I want it to END GOD DAMN IT

Oracle: Come on guys have some more faith!!

Noir: Yeah!

Joker: I trust Morgana to the ends of the earth. I have so much faith in him he could tell me the treasure was actually out in space instead of the building and I'd believe him.

Joker: BUT THIS BUILDING IS BIGGER THAN IT SHOULD BE.

Panther: y e a h

 

\- 9/30 Friday 9:58 PM -

Skull: hey akira question

Joker: What is the up?

Skull: why the HELL haven't we sent the calling card yet?!?!?!?

Joker: Why the H E L L are you all so impatient?!?!?!? 

Queen: I don't know about the others, but I don't like the feeling of wasting time when we could be doing what we set out to do.

Joker: Oof.

Fox: I'm sure Akira has his reasons.

Panther: i mean, i agree with makoto b u t

Panther: it's not like akira's not ever gunna send it calm down

Skull: i just wanna know the reason dude

Joker: I have multiple part-time jobs. Where, luckily I don't have to go in everyday, but I DO need to come in sometimes. PLUS we've gone to momentos to do things. It's not like we found the treasure and suddenly we're sitting on our hands >:u

Joker: We'll send it soon I just wanna make sure everyone is ready.

Skull: okok

Oracle: Ah, Akira, always looking out for us.

Queen: I didn't mean to offend, if I did.

Joker: You didn't lol. This happens every time.

Noir: Does this mean you usually wait till the last minute to do it?

Fox: This is hardly the "last minute". We have a week still, everyone. 

Joker: ^^^^^^^

 

\- 10/6 Thursday 4:05 PM -

Queen: Yusuke I need to borrow your boyfriend.

Fox: Why do you need my permission?

Joker: Say no.

Panther: idk what's happening but say yes just because akira wants u to say no

Queen: I need him to pretend to be my boyfriend because I'm worried about a friend but she won't take any of my advice because I'm not in a relationship.

Queen: And a double date is perfect to get to meet her new boyfriend.

Fox: I see.

Fox: And Akira said you needed my permission?

Joker: Whaat...I would never...

Queen: Yes.

Panther: rip akira

Fox: You may borrow him.

Fox: Have him home by 9 at least.

Joker: I have a curfew now!?

Panther: yusuke for dad of the group

Fox: I am hardly the father figure of our group.

Joker: You're my daddy if you know what I mean ;0

Fox: Actually Makoto just throw him away when you're done.

Joker: O U C H

Queen: Alright.

Joker: GUYS

Panther: IEHGBVNWEOJ

Oracle: Come on guys, at least recycle him. He's trash but high grade trash.

Joker: Okay that I agree with.


	17. why is everyone gay?? the world may never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was a hella gay moment and no one can tell me otherwise

\- 10/24 Sunday 6:21 PM -

Joker: I am deceased.

Panther: what happened??

Noir: Are you okay??

Joker: I told you guys that Akechi likes Cafe Leblanc, right?? So he's often been by.

Skull: did u ask him about the festival??

Joker: Patience.

Joker: AND THIS BOY WELCOMED ME WITH "WELCOME HOME"

Skull: okay? and?

Joker: And? I died?

Panther: ur poor gay heart

Joker: Yusuke doesn't greet me like that :(

Fox: I wasn't aware you wanted me to.

Joker: Of course I want you to :( I'll even greet you in increasingly embarrassing ways.

Oracle: You're not even telling them the best part!!

Joker: Wwh??

Oracle: Your response!!! 

Panther: akira

Joker: Yes, Ann?

Panther: what did u say back

Joker: Honey, I'm home.

Oracle: In the most dead voice I have ever heard.

Joker: He also called me special and I almost creamed.

Panther: i'm not even surprised at this point but i wish i was thERE

Noir: Creamed?

Queen: CONVERSATION OVER.

Skull: wait, yusuke does it ever bother u when akira gets like this??

Fox: Why would it bother me?

Skull: cuz y'all r dating??

Fox: Oh. No need to worry, Ryuji, we've talked about this.

Skull: oh

Joker: It was more like I texted him freaking out because I didn't want him to be uncomfortable or feel like I'd cheat or something.

Fox: Thank you for your concern though.

Panther: damn ryuji

Skull: WHAT

Skull: i didn't mean it negatively against akira it's just if i was datin someone and they said some of the things akira's said it would leave a bad taste in my mouth!!

Joker: I don't even take offence, he was just worrying for Yusuke. 

Fox: Exactly.

Panther: you guys are so understanding i'm gunna cry

Skull: thanks 4 understanding bro

Queen: Also Akechi accepted our offer.

Queen: I forgot to mention it because of...

Joker: Me 2.

Queen: It's your fault!

Joker: I know ;0

Oracle: I bet Akechi's only going because he knows Shujin is the school Akira goes to.

Joker: PFFFFFTT

Fox: I'm sure it was because it's where the Phantom Thieves started, and it would probably be a way for himself to gain information. 

Noir: Or maybe he needs a break as well? 

Noir: I know he's here as guest speaker, but I'm sure it's a lot more relaxed than being on tv.

Queen: Maybe.

Oracle: I dunno, you guys didn't hear the way his voice was.


	18. Akira Has Died

\- 10/25 Tuesday 2:02 PM -

Panther: akira where the fuck did you go?!?!?

Skull: yeah dude u aight

Oracle: Maybe he went after Akechi?!

Panther: lol

Panther: nah

Skull: duuuuuude

Skull: spam

Skull: c'mon

Skull: HELLOOOOO

Joker: POFHIE

Panther: uh

Fox: Are you alright??

Noir: Mona is worried :(

Joker: I had to go laugh my ass off. I'll be back in a minute.

Panther: YOURE HAVING A LAUGHING FIT WITHOUT US

Joker: I HAVE A REPUTATION AT SCHOOL

Panther: I CANT BELIEVE THIS

Joker: I'M DYING SEND HELP

Joker: ACTUALLY DON'T SEND HELP BUT SERIOUSLY I CAN'T BREATHE

Noir: I wanted the special one..

Joker: So did I...

Noir: We could have split it..

Joker: THKNING ABOUT INM EATGN IT GAING IS MAKING ME LAGUH AAGNF

Panther: i'm angry that i cant see this

Skull: WHRE DID YUSUKE GO

Fox: No where?

Skull: uh dude i'm not stupid ur obviously not with us anymore

Queen: GUYS

Panther: AKIRA U TRAITOR U TOLD HIM WHERE YOU ARE DIDNT YOU

Joker: NO

Fox: I am headed to the bathroom if you really must know.

Panther: i dont believe you

Fox: That's your choice.

Joker: Oh shit I'll meet you in the bathroom ;0

Fox: I think I might be lost anyway.

Skull: ooof course

Queen: I think we're done eating here anyway. Why don't we meet up near the front entrance?

Joker: Sounds good to me.

Fox: Okay.

Panther: i am going to be forever salty about this

Joker: G o o d.

 

\- 10/26 Wednesday 4:56 PM -

Noir: I still can't believe that happened...

Joker: Forever am I cursed to those situations....

Panther: what happened between you two??

Noir: Oh. Nothing!!

Joker: We went to the festival after party thing together and now the whole school probably thinks we're dating.

Panther: JFC this does happen to you a lot

Skull: i'm honestly a little jealous

Noir: It was embarrassing!!

Joker: This time I kind of asked for it.

Joker: But they were practically interrogating Haru about the Phantom Thieves I couldn't just sit and watch her struggle.

Fox: Exhibit A. Akira's big heart. And the true father figure of the group.

Joker: I'm the groups Daddy? 

Panther: NO

Skull: not when u put it that way

Noir: Thinking of Akira as a father figure would be weird. 

Noir: He's more of a big brother than anything.

Joker: I am okay with this.

Fox: Wait I figured out how to do something some time ago.

~Fox has changed Joker's name to Phantom Thieves Daddy~

Phantom Thieves Daddy: OH HELL YEAH

Skull: i want to bleach my eyes now thanks

Panther: N O

~Panther has changed Phantom Thieves Daddy's name to Joker~

Panther: i think akira is rubbing off onto yusuke

Fox: I have no idea what you mean.

Joker: But would that be such a bad thing???

Panther: yes

Joker: No.

Panther: yes

Skull: yeah

Noir: No?

Fox: I don't believe it would be a bad thing?

Joker: THREE AGAINST TWO FUCK OFF ANN

Panther: FIGHT ME AKIRA

Joker: BRING IT ON


	19. CROW JOINS THE BATTLE

\- 10/30 Sunday 9:31 AM -

Crow: I must say reading the past chats has proven very entertaining.

Joker: This is it. I need Haru to impale me with her axe, killing me instantly. 

Noir: W

Noir: Why me?!?

Joker: Because you're the one with the axe. Though Ryuji bludgeoning me with his hammer would also be acceptable.

Joker: WAIT NO

Joker: Ann I need you to whip me to death. It would kill me and it'd be kinky. Two stones in one.

Panther: gross don't ever ask me to do that ever again

Crow: I wasn't aware you were all so animated! ^^;

Skull: dont use emojis i have a specific image of u dont ruin it man

Crow: I'm sorry?

Skull: and dont lie what you wanted to say was that u didnt know we were all so gay

Fox: Before I say anything else, Akira you're not allowed to die.

Joker: FUCK.

Panther: ryuji you said we i knew you were GAY AS FUCK

Skull: i'm not gay

Panther: bi

Skull: idk

Joker: GASP

Joker: Ryuji why didn't you tell me????

Skull: IM DONE TALKIN ABOUT IT IM LEAVING

Panther: i called it just sayin

Joker: You did.

Oracle: Akechi I have a question.

Crow: Yes?

~Joker has changed Crow's name to Mosquito~

Joker: Better :3c

Mosquito: This is because of my mask isn't it.

Oracle: AKIRA I CAN'T ASK A SERIOUS QUESTION WHEN HE HAS A NAME LIKE THAT

Joker: Serious questions are boring anYWAY.

Mosquito: It's embarrassing, but I don't know how to change it back;;

Joker: >:3c

Panther: for once i agree with the name change

Fox: I think this is the longest time a changed name has stayed.

Noir: I would change it but I also don't know how. I'm sorry!!

Mosquito: It's quite alright!

Queen: I can't believe this is what I come back to.

Joker: Makoto let us remember the important thing.

Queen: And what would that be Akira? :)

Joker: Uh.

Joker: Ann would you consider reconsidering the death thing??

Panther: absolutely not

Queen: No. Akira. What is the Important thing here?

Joker: [Insert a speech about the power of friendship here]

Mosquito: You didn't actually write a speech though.

~Queen has changed Mosquito's name to Crow~

Joker: Bye guys Morgana needs me!!

Oracle: Lies, Mona's hangin out with me.

Joker: FUTABA 

Joker: HELP A BRO OUT

Oracle: Watching you squirm is more fun >:3c

Joker: BOYF COME TO MY AID

Fox: To be fair his mask does look remarkably similar to a mosquito. And it was nice being on the other side of the name changing.

Joker: Oh shit now I really gotta go I'mma cry he actually defended me.

Fox: Of course. I would defend you to the end.

Joker: OOFS.

Queen: As cute as that was, he's still not off the hook.

Oracle: ANYWAYS

Crow: Oh! You did have a question for me.

Oracle: Are you gay for Akira?

Queen: THAT was your serious question?!

Oracle: YES IT WAS 

Panther: I CANT

Crow: I don't believe so?

Oracle: Hey, if you don't want anyone to know that's cool.

Fox: Even if he was it's not like Akira would reciprocate the feelings.

Panther: is this

Panther: holy shit is this yusuke being protective 

Fox: I'm just stating facts.

Crow: I will admit I admire Akira a great deal. But I don't think I have romantic feelings for him.

Fox: Understandable. He is the best person I have ever met. 

Oracle: Interesting.


	20. Oh, worm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before y'all ask "why that song" idk it was what i was listening to when i wrote that part  
> ALSO I RECENTLY NOTICED I NEVER PUT MAKOTO IN THE TAGS MY BAD??

\- 11/8 Tuesday 4:01 PM -

Crow: I may be a bit presumptuous, but aren't we being a little slow going through Sae-san's palace?

Joker: Nnno?

Crow: I just think we should maybe be a little quicker, is all.

Fox: We have one more floor to take care of, and eleven days left.

Crow: That's true but wouldn't it be better to get it done and over with as soon as possible?

Joker: I don't like rushing into things without at least some prior knowledge. Also I have a bad feeling and I can't quite put my finger on it.

Fox: Akechi, you did say you read our past chats, that must mean you saw how seriously Akira takes palaces.

Crow: Yes, but this one is probably the most important.

Skull: i mean they were ALL kind of important at the time

Panther: yeah, kamoshida was going to expel ryuji, and akira. madarame was a dick but also yusuke was gunna have me model nude for him, at first makoto was going to sell us out but then kaneshiro got pics of us and was going to make them public, haru's fiance was a complete douche 

Noir: Wait. 

Noir: Yusuke was going to W H A T

Queen: Thinking back on how I acted makes me cringe..

Joker: Good.

Fox: At the time Ann had exactly what I had been looking for.

Panther: "at the time"

Fox: I do not wish to paint it now?

Panther: tru

Akechi: I am aware. I still think this case is the most important though.

Skull: ignorin that

Skull: yusuke would u paint akira nude?

Fox: Absolutely.

Joker: CHOKES

Skull: WHFUBEIWNJ 

Panther: why would you ask that akira is physically unable to handle that

Queen: I..also didn't need to know. Nor did I want to know.

Noir: Same...I just didn't know about the painting of Ann he wanted to do..

Panther: i never wanted to relive the memories

Panther: ALTHOUGH I TOLD SHIHO ABOUT IT AND SHE SAID I SHOULD HAVE DONE IT THE BETRAYAL IS REAL

Skull: PFFFFT

Oracle: Hey guys, why is Akira dead? 

Queen: Scroll up.

Oracle: Ok.

Oracle: Oh.

Oracle: O H .

Joker: Sorry guys no palace today I have plans with my boyf now.

Panther: AKIRA N O

Queen: Well.

Queen: Since we're not heading to the metaverse how would hanging out sound Haru, Ann, and Futaba? We could have a girls day?

Skull: well what the fuck am i supposed to do?!

Oracle: Don't know, don't care. Also yes that sounds fun!

Ann: Bls.

Noir: Yes!

Skull: fine i'll just play video games or somethin...

Crow: I'm still here..? We could do something, Ryuji?

Skull: id rather do literally anything else

Crow: Understandable, have a nice day.

\- 11/9 Wednesday 1:31 AM -

Joker: AND I MEANT EVERYTHING I SAID THAT NIGHT

Joker: I WILL COME BACK TO LIIIIIFEE

Joker: BUT ONLY FOR YOOUU

Skull: akira what the fuck

Joker: I'm bored and can't sleep.

Crow: Oh, worm?

Joker: OIHGEBOWJF

Panther: i open my phone and i learn akechi knows memes

Panther: akira fuckin kill me

Joker: Only if you kill me as well.

Panther: deal

Crow: I...don't know how to respond to that.

Crow: I'm sorry?

Skull: u shuld be

Panther: yeah i didn't wanna die until i saw it and its ur fault

Joker: I just wanna die in general, that's not your fault Akechi.

Crow: I'm going back to sleep.

Skull: bye

Joker: Ryuji be nice >:(

Skull: no >:CC

Joker: Do not make me show up at your house.

Skull: as if morgana would let you

Joker: He's at Futaba's >:3c

Skull: .

Panther: rip ryuji

Skull: trains aren't running yet

Joker: I will. WALK.

Skull: nah

Panther: are u really gunna doubt him??

Skull: ......................no

Joker: That's what I thought, bitch.

Noir: Why are you guys awake?

Joker: My soul was disturbed and would not let me rest as a result.

Panther: why am i just now realizing how emo our leader is???

Skull: same???

Joker: I'm not emo.

Noir: Says the guy who said "My soul was disturbed and would not let me rest as a result."

Noir: That's pretty emo.

Joker: DID I JUST GET REKT BY H A R U??

Panther: YESHIEFKE

Skull: HOLY SHIG T

Joker: Suddenly I can't read, I don't knwo...

Panther: knwo

Joker: Ann do not make me fight you.

Panther: we've been through this

Joker: When I see you in class I'm tit punching you.

Panther: you can't

Joker: When we get in the metaverse I'm tit punching you.

Queen: ALL OF YOU GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP HOLY SHIT !


	21. B e t r a y a l

\- 11/9 Wednesday 12:45 PM -

Joker: MAKOTO, HARU, WHAT THE F U C K 

Queen: What?

Noir: Did something happen??

Joker: YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT

Panther: ????????

Skull: ??????

Fox: What seems to be the matter?

Joker: HOW LONG

Queen: You're going to have to be more specific?

Joker: I see how it is.

Noir: I'm very confused right now..

Crow: Shouldn't you all be focused on school right now?

Skull: heck off

Joker: THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT

Fox: What exactly is "this"?

Joker: I SAW THEM KISS??? IN THE HALLWAY???? HONESTLY FOR A FEW SECONDS I THOUGHT I WAS DISSOCIATING 

Panther: i'm offended you both didn't tell me

Oracle: We had a girls day and everything :(

Panther: yeah!!

Queen: Honestly, we weren't really sure there was a thing between us until recently.

Noir: We just wanted to take it slow and see how it went before making it public.

Queen: So. Thank you, Akira.

Joker: I'm shook??

Panther: honestly????

Skull: there are three of the gayest people ever in this chat and you guys didn't think they would find out????

Joker: Right????

Fox: Please stop with the question marks.

Crow: ^^^

Joker: Who are you to tell me what to do????

Fox: Your boyfriend??

Joker: I mean, you got me there but??????

Panther: you might as well stop before you start akira we all know ur whipped?????

Joker: Fuck you, Ann?????

Skull: shes right though?????

Crow: I hate this fucking family.

Panther: ur not part of the family fuck off

Skull: shes right and she should say it

Queen: Ann, Ryuji, apologize.

Skull: lol

Panther: i'm sorry ur not apart of this family

Queen: Ann :)

Panther: i'm sorry akechi ur a wonderful addition to the fam

Joker: And you call me whipped.

Fox: You are.

Joker: It was nice knowing you all, I'm gunna go uuuuuuuhhhhh

Joker: Die :3c

Panther: WHO TOLD U WHAT WHIPPED MEANS

Fox: No one.

Panther: BREAKS NECK LOOKIN AT RYUJI

Skull: points at me??

Skull: i didnt tell him shit

Panther: WHO WAS IT

Oracle: It was me!!!!!

Panther: we're gunna throw hands

Oracle: Oh YEAH?!!?!

Panther: YEAH

Queen: No.

Panther: (futaba we'll throw hands while she's on the front lines in the palace)

Queen: I can read that!

Oracle: (Sounds like a plan)

Queen: . . .

Joker: What if I 

Joker: Swapped out Makoto for someone else? :3c

Panther: you wouldn't

Joker: You think?

Panther: yeah

Joker: U rite, I needs her.

Queen: Sigh.

Panther: anyways

Panther: WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM

Oracle: He asked me. What was I supposed to do, not tell him?

Panther: yes

Joker: Yes.

Skull: yeah

Crow: Yes.

Oracle: EVEN AKECHI WHY

Fox: I could have just looked it up?

Joker: You did before you asked, didn't you?

Fox: I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I say that if I already had.

Joker: To have a counter-argument. 

Fox: Would you look at the time, I have to focus on class now.

Queen: We should ALL focus on class now.

Joker: How 'bout I don't anyway?

Panther: i GUESS i should..

Skull: hey akira wanna skip??

Joker: Fuck yeah.

Queen: N O.

Skull: i mean uh why would we do that??

Joker: (Meet up in your normal stair spot?)

Skull: (hell yeah)

Queen: I CAN SEE THAT

Noir: Makoto you might as well give up, they're going to do it anyway.

Queen: I know...

Queen: I'll yell at them later.


	22. it's friendly lighthearted bullying i swear

\- 11/10 Thursday 7:39 PM -

Joker: H-hewwoe? :3c

Skull: delete urself

Joker: Why awe you being so mean to me ono

Skull: is this mona

Skull: pls say its mona

Joker: Of couwse its not Morgwana. 

Skull: bye

Joker: Don't weave me!!

Joker: Rywuji??!?

Joker: Hewwo?!

Joker: HEWWO!?!??!

Crow: Perish.

 

\- 11/10 Thursday 7:53 PM-

Oracle: touches the ground

Oracle: Something terrible happened here.

 

\- 11/10 Thursday 8:26 PM -

Panther: what the fuck did i miss

Joker: I was bullied.

Panther: so nothing important??

Joker: But I was laughing the whole time.

Fox: I can confirm.

Panther: one day

Panther: i'm going to see akira laugh

Panther: more than his normal small smile and snort

Joker: Gay. Also, keep dreaming.

Noir: Why do you want to see him laugh so badly?

Crow: I have been wondering the same, actually.

Fox: Because his laugh is a gift to this meaningless existence of ours?

Panther: think of akira, now think of him laughing

Noir: Can't see it.

Crow: Sounds fake.

Panther: SEE

Joker: You know what else are gifts to this meaningless existence of ours??

Fox: What?

Joker: Your paintings c:

Fox: Debatable. But thank you.

Oracle: Get this gay shit out of my christian minecraft server.

Joker: >:3c

Oracle: Idk what you're thinking but do N O T

Joker: Hey Yusuke?

Fox: Hm?

Oracle: NO

Panther: N O

Skull: NOO

Crow: Do not.

Joker: Lemme suck that dick.

Oracle: I'm disowning you.

Panther: me 2

Noir: Me 3.

Joker: Sorry, I'm the Daddy here you can't disown me.

Panther: every time i log into this chat my will to live dwindles 

Joker: Every second that I am alive my will to live dwindles.

Crow: Mood.

Skull: im still weirded out that detective boi knows memes

Panther: same

Crow: Can we please just call me by my name?

Skull: maybe

Panther: nah

~Skull changed Crow's name to Detective Boi Wonder~

Panther: you beat me to it AND its better than what i was gunna do good job

Skull: i try

Detective Boi Wonder: Wwhy?

Joker: wwhy

Noir: Guys...

Noir: You know Makoto is going to be annoyed when she sees this has happened again..

Detective Boi Wonder: Akira. You are, technically, the most responsible one here.

Detective Boi Wonder: Please change my name back.

Joker: You make a compelling argument. But you forget who changed your name last time.

Detective Boi Wonder: ...

Detective Boi Wonder: You got me there.

Joker: ;3c

Detective Boi Wonder: Sigh.

Joker: So Wyuwji??

Skull: IM L E A V I N G

Joker: STOP WEAVING ME

Skull: meet me at akiras if u want an ass woopin

Joker: Sadwy I am nawt home :c

Skull: where r u??

Joker: At my boyfwiends dorm :3c

Panther: so we're all headed to yusuke's, right??

Joker: Gwasp. You awe aww coming to see me?!?!

Skull: to fight u

Panther: watching

Noir: I don't have anything better to do. But..I don't know where Yusuke's dorm is ^^''''

Panther: i got you

Noir: Thanks!

Detective Boi Wonder: Isn't it quite late to be headed out??

Joker: You awe just jealwous they want to see me :0c

Detective Boi Wonder: Ryuji?

Skull: what

Detective Boi Wonder: Please beat the shit out of him.

Skull: WOHIVEOFGEN

Skull: plannin on it

Joker: Wywuji can't beat a gawd like me >:3c

Fox: Wait, no.

Fox: I was focused on painting so I forgot all about the chat, but Akira is dying.

Fox: You all can't just SHOW up!!

Panther: too late

Skull: yeah

Joker: Boyfwiend they want to kiww me!!!!

Fox: ,

Fox: Beat the shit out of him Ryuji.

Joker: !!!!!

Joker: I'VE BEEN BETWAYED!

Oracle: Throw him where he belongs.

Oracle: The dump.

Joker: I AM YOUR WEADER YOU CANNOT DO THIS

Skull: watch us

Noir: RIP Akira.

Panther: rip

Queen: Rip.

Joker: MAKWOTO HOW COUWD YOU?!?

Queen: You deserve it.


	23. ass kicking all around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's short but i've been vvv tired lately

\- 11/12 Saturday 6:23 PM -

Joker: Work is kicking my ass.

Joker: All of them.

Joker: Simultaneously.

Panther: rip

Detective Boi Wonder: Jobs can be quite the handful, you should have realized that before accepting three.

Joker: bOI IF U DON'T

Detective Boi Wonder: ????

Joker: STAY IN YOUR LANE.

Detective Boi Wonder: Why do you even need three jobs?

Skull: money

Queen: Experience.

Joker: Information. Actually.

Detective Boi Wonder: That makes sense I suppose.

Skull: >:3c

Joker: What did I tell you about using my emoji, THOT!?

Skull: > ; 3 c

Skull: IWIUT

Skull: WAIT

Panther: is that a wink i see

Skull: NO I DIDNT MEAN IT

Joker: ;0c

Skull: BY

Oracle: He died before he could even finish spelling.

Joker: Damn.

Panther: #restinpepperoniryuji

Oracle: #restinpepperoniryuji

Joker: Anyways.

Joker: Meet me in the alley by Leblanc, Akechi, you're gunna catch these hands.

Detective Boi Wonder: I would rather not.

Joker: You think you have a choice?

Detective Boi Wonder: Yes?

Panther: u dont

Queen: Even if you don't go he'll just wait till we go to the metaverse.

Detective Boi Wonder: I'm calling his bluff.

Panther: you act like i didn't get tit punched and ryuji didn't get dick punched

Detective Boi Wonder: He didn't actually.....do that...did he..??

Joker: (:

Panther: you take a guess "detective boi wonder"

Detective Boi Wonder: I'm on my way to Leblanc.

Oracle: GROUP MEETING OUTSIDE LEBLANC


	24. The Funeral

\- 11/13 Sunday 11:45 AM -

Panther: i still can't believe akechi is dead

Skull: restinpiss

Detective Boi Wonder: All Akira did was lightly punch me?

Joker: And you died.

Joker: I was there.

Joker: It happened.

Oracle: Yeah. Your funeral is tomorrow.

Queen: We'll all miss you.

Noir: You'll have pretty flowers on your grave though!!

Fox: Bean sprouts will be the main course at the dinner.

Panther: I'm bringing a cake for myself.

Skull: pls bring two

Panther: pay for it and i'll bring it

Skull: hey leader who happens to be my very best friend

Joker: No.

Skull: D:

Joker: Fine. 

Skull: :D

Detective Boi Wonder: I'm concerned by how much thought you've all put in this.

Queen: It's really not all that much.

Fox: Only the best for a teammate.

Joker: I might even shed a tear or two.

Oracle: Would it be acceptable to laugh??

Fox: That is rude to the deceased.

Skull: yeah futaba show some respect 

Oracle: Says the person who changed his name in the chat.

Skull: that was when he was a l i v e

Noir: You did say restinpiss though.

Skull: thats respect

Joker: For Ryuji, yeah.

Noir: .....Yeah..that's true.

Oracle: Fine I'll just chuckle a bit :c

Detective Boi Wonder: You all are so heartless. ^^;;

Panther: yeah lmao

Joker: We??? Plan??? A nice????? Funeral??? For??? You???? And???? You call us heartless?????

Skull: what???? the???? fuck???? dude?????

Noir: I???? Even??? Offered??? Pretty??? Flowers???

Fox: Bean???? Sprouts??? Will??? Be??? Eaten??? In???? Your???? Honor???? And???? You???? Have??? The???? GALL??? To??? Call??? Us???? Heartless?????

Oracle: I??? Even???? Compromised????? On???? Not???? Laughing????

Panther: I'm????? Bringing??? Cake????

Queen: I'm???? Not??? Contributing??? Anything??? Really??? But??? I'm??? Still??? Offended?????

Detective Boi Wonder: I'm.....sorry?

Joker: You should be.

 

\- 11/16 Wednesday 8:49 PM -

Panther: Judge- How do you plead?  
Ryuji- [looks at Akira]  
Akira- [mouths not guilty]  
Ryuji- Hot milky.  
Akira- Just lock him up.

Skull: H E Y

Joker: Tag yourself, I'm Akira

Fox: I'm the judge.

Oracle: I'm Ryuji.

Queen: I'm Ann.

Panther: IHBOEGRNGEO

Skull: guys what the fuck

Panther: it just fits you two

Noir: It kind of does..

Joker: They right.

Skull: ....i know but i didnt want to admit it


	25. Bitch Mullet Has Left The Chat

\- 11/21 Monday 2:14 PM -

Panther: i'm so glad we're finally able to block bitch mullet

Joker: BICTH MYLELT

Skull: same dude he was fuckin annoying

Queen: It is a relief to not have to be overly polite now.

Oracle: We killed him though.

Joker: He will be missed.

Noir: He was going to kill you!!

Joker: Woulda been amazing.

Panther: stop

Joker: Not the way I would ideally want to go out. But who am I to be picky?????

Fox: What would your ideal way to die be?

Joker: During sex.

Queen: S T O P

Joker: HE ASKED.

Fox: I should have known, honestly.

Fox: I'm sorry for asking.

Noir: Wouldn't you want to die after sex though?

Joker: I mean.

Queen: This conversation is over.

Joker: Maybe? But during it emotions are high, friction is high.

Joker: I'LL STOP DON'T HURT ME

Skull: whipped

Panther: whipped

Panther: JINX

Skull: FUCK

Panther: you owe me a crepe 

Skull: fiiine

Joker: I want a crepe :(

Skull: buy ur own

Joker: If I give you money for Ann's and mine will you get me one?

Skull: yes

Joker: !!

Oracle: I want crepes :(((

Skull: im not becoming the errand boy

Joker: Morgana also wants a crepe so you have to get four now.

Noir: Oh! I can order a bunch and have them sent to Leblanc!!

Queen: You don't have to Haru.

Noir: I know. But I kind of want crepes now too :')

Oracle: Bless u Haru

Joker: I will forever be in your debt.

Noir: Remind me to take advantage of that. 

Joker: I

Joker: Have a bad feeling I just made a terrible mistake.

Queen: And you can't take it back, now that you've said it.

Noir: It won't be that bad!! I promise!!!!

Joker: Yusuke, Ryuji, Ann, and Futaba. Please remember me.

Fox: I'm sure Haru won't do anything that would be too much.

Joker: She has Makoto whispering in her ear though.

Queen: What does that mean.

Joker: You'll make her work me to the bone.

Queen: ...No..

Noir: I will not work you to the bone.

Panther: he'd probably like it tbh

Skull: tru

Joker: I'm not denying, nor agreeing with that statement.

Queen: Sometimes. I regret talking to all of you. Except Haru.

Noir: <3

Joker: Don't lie, you love us all.

Queen: Love is such a strong word.

Skull: but u do

Queen: Unfortunately.


	26. The Evil Has Been Banished

\- 11/29 Tuesday 10:37 PM -

Queen: Even though it was actually a quite sound plan Ryuji, I would prefer if you didn't make plans ever again.

Skull: but dude it worked!!

Panther: meet me in the pit

Joker: Even though I immediately understood what your plan was, next time don't be so fuckin cagey about it.

Skull: they wouldnt of agreed!!

Noir: You'll never know if you don't tell us!

Fox: Haru is right. It's not fair to keep them in the dark when they were the ones who would be, potentially, putting themselves in danger.

Skull: akira said he figured out my plan he coulda told you guys

Oracle: He was probably hoping you'd man up.

Skull: HEY

Joker: I never said such a thing.

Oracle: You were thinkin it~

Joker: You can't read my thoughts.

Oracle: I say this in the nicest way possible, but n o b o d y would want to.

Joker: I feel like I should be offended but u rite.

Joker: Also, since I keep forgetting to say it, Yusuke your mice puns are pawsitively adorable. 

Fox: Thank mew, I try.

Skull: pls spare us our lives and don't pun anymore

Joker: Would you be furrious with us if we continued??

Panther: yes

Queen: Absolutely.

Noir: No.

Skull: yes!

Joker: Damn, okay.

Fox: I will send you more privately so we do not aggravate everyone else.

Joker: You are a blessing.

Oracle: Why are you guys

Oracle: SO FUCKING CUTE

Joker: Aggressive pointing at Yusuke's face.

Fox: Points at Akira.

Oracle: UGH

\- 11/30 Wednesday 4:06 PM -

Panther: i never want to speak to akira ever again

Noir: What happened??

Panther: as soon as i walked into leblanc he said "hewwo"

Panther: I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH OWO SPEAK

Skull: vote to ban owo speak in this chat

Joker: >:3c

Oracle: All for the banishment of owo speak in this chat say aye!! All against say Nay!

Oracle: Aye!

Joker: Nay. >:(((

Panther: A Y E

Skull: aye

Noir: Aye?

Queen: Aye.

Fox: Aye.

Joker: How many times must you all betray me.

Oracle: Stop doing stupid shit and we'll stop.

Queen: It's not betrayal. It's friends putting you in your place.

Joker: Kinky.

Queen: Vote to ban Akira from the chat.

Oracle: >:)

Joker: I AM THE LEADER YOU CANNOT B A N ME

Queen: We can ban you for a day.

Panther: why didn't we think of this sooner??

Skull: straight out banning him from the chat seems too mean tho

Fox: I agree.

Noir: Yeah. Plus I think it would be boring without Akira in the chat, even if it's for a day.

Queen: Fine.

Joker: This was almost mutiny.

Joker: I'll have to rule with a more iron fist.


	27. accidents happen m'dudes

\- 12/4 Sunday 9:37 PM -

Joker: Sometimes you make deals with an ex Yakuza member. Happens to everyone.

Skull: HWAY

Panther: akira

Joker: Yes?

Panther: why

Joker: It just. Happened?

Fox: I honestly worry about your safety every single day because things like this seem to be a common occurrence.

Panther: you are The most lucky unlucky person i have ever met

Skull: how do u do it dude

Joker: I was born and every divine being out there pointed at me and said "That's the one. We're gunna fuck up his whole shit."

Fox: Looking at it in a positive light, at least it means your life isn't boring.

Joker: >:3c True.

Skull: is this why you always look dead inside

Joker: I try for the uninterested look, get it right, bitch.

Skull: but IS I T

Joker: May B E .

Panther: so that's why ur emo

Joker: DON'T OUT ME LIKE THIS

Panther: this is a supportive chat akira if ur emo we won't judge you

Skull: much

Panther: yeah

Joker: You know who's the real emo of our group?

Skull: ????

Joker: Morgana.

Panther: AOHDI

Panther: H O W

Joker: Has an existential crisis every other day. Probably listens to Fall Out Boy. Would definitely wear all black if he could wear actual clothes.

Panther: if he listens to any music it's because you play it

Skull: have u seen ur outfit in the metaverse????

Joker: He requests songs you know. Also you leave my amazing outfit out of this.

Oracle: "Probably"

Panther: just admit ur the emo one and move on

Joker: I refuse.

Oracle: Also you have an existential crisis every day. You text me at 4 am on the dot asking weird questions. Every day.

Joker: THIS IS WHY I'M EMO

Panther: HAH

Joker: Maybe the Real Emo was the friends we made along the way.

Oracle: The real emo is you.

Joker: I come here to have a good time and I'm always attacked.

Skull: welcome to the club

Joker: Do we get shirts?

Skull: nah

Joker: I don't want to be in this club anymore.

Oracle: Too bad!

Joker: >:((((

Skull: yeah u dont rlly get a say in whether ur in the club or not

Skull: u just are

Joker: Then it's not a club. It's like. A cult or something.

Panther: don't people,,,,,join cults voluntarily???

Joker: I'm sure some people do. But not usually?

Joker: You're just suddenly in one.

Panther: do u have experience?? is that why u know so much about it

Joker: IHRKLNEHJR

Joker: N O

Fox: Akira.

Joker: Yes, lover? <3

Fox: Are you in a cult?

Joker: Are we not all basically in a cult currently?

Fox: No.

Joker: Then no.

Fox: Oh thank goodness.

Panther: yet

Joker: PLEASE don't jinx me.

Panther: >:3c

Joker: Y'ALL THOTS STOP USING >:3c

Panther: "y'all"

Oracle: "y'all"

Skull: y'all

Joker: STOP BULLYING M E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a hot minute hasn't it ;0c


End file.
